


声也无尽，我独闻君

by yunmucho



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Hotel Room Sex, I like listening to Ben Whishaw's voice, M/M, Q gets kidnapped once, doesn't he ALWAYS gets kidnapped, romance (somewhat), yes - Freeform, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunmucho/pseuds/yunmucho
Summary: 绝无仅有的一件事：007对他的军需官的声音有种超乎寻常（是这样吗？他自己倒不这么觉得）的迷恋。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [one million voices (but i only hear you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/591508) by [fanficloverme96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/fanficloverme96). 



> 作者第一次写00Q，非常萌的一个小短篇，大家喜欢的话就去原文给作者点个赞吧~

在他的一生中，James Bond （不过通常还是007被提及的更多一些）听到过很多种声音。

类型千差万别。

那些声音好像跟他如影随形，处处可闻。

他敢肯定其中大多数他都熟记于心。

 

* * *

 

他经常听见M在咆哮。

他是从他的听筒中听到它们的，在他越过一座又一座建筑物，躲过一拳又一拳的攻击，引爆一颗又一颗的炸弹的时候。

“我的老天！”他的听筒里又传来咆哮，“这是你今天炸毁的第四座建筑物！”

“这也是难免的事，”Bond回复道，在枪战中他的声音听起来甚至还透着点愉悦。接着一个男人的后脑被他击中，尸体扑通一声倒在他的脚下。

“你最好别把事情搞砸了，否则我发誓我会从这儿飞过去然后亲手宰了你，”另一声咆哮是在他在巴厘岛出任务时听到的。那一次他是跑着（虽然他总是在跑着）穿过熙熙攘攘的商场和跨过摇摇欲坠的阳台的。

“谢谢你的信任，”说完这话后他又举刀刺入一个男人的心脏。

 

* * *

 

Moneypenny的声音听起来温柔可亲，不过有时候也暗藏锋机。

当她被遣去给他送一些东西时，在静谧的酒店房间里，她的低声耳语总是充满诱惑。

“想都别想，”她笑着阻止Bond解她衬衫的手。

不过他还是做了。

有那么一两次，他也会听见她尖叫，说多不多，说少也不少。他躺在地上，刺眼的阳光晃着他的眼睛，血流的遍地都是。他受伤了。

她朝着他尖叫。

“你怎么敢死在我面前！”她说道。

他倒也不用担心，起死回生对他来说是小菜一碟。

当他几天后在医院醒来时，他听见她轻松地舒了一口气。

 

* * *

 

但是他最喜欢听的还是他的军需官的声音。

真是有趣。

他好像总是理所当然的把那个年轻的男孩（不，是男人）称作是他的，因为他觉得这本来就是事实。

他的军需官。

他喜欢这种叫法。

“不要再盯着我看了，007。”Q说道，他的声音已经有点恼怒了。

“我没有盯着你看。”Bond答道，虽然他确实在看他。

Q叹了口气（轻轻地，近乎有点不耐烦），然后继续他的工作。

接下来的一整天里，他都无视了Bond的存在。

 

* * *

 

“这是……”一个周六中午里，Q又开口了。

他的手里是一个白色的马克杯，杯身一侧印着一句话；善待怪才，你很可能最终得为他们工作[1]。

这是Bond前几天在美国买的。他还记得当他在追着自己的目标时，路过的一家礼品店里展示着这个马克杯。

Q总是他第一个想到的人。

“你喜欢喝茶，而且你那个马克杯都用了快一年了，”他说的简洁明了，然后等着一些反驳的话，也许是否认关于“怪才”的那部分。

“谢谢你，”Q就说了这样一句话，他的声音还像那样往常那样平静，不过这回的语调里微微掺着点货真价实的感谢。

Bond记住了它。

 

* * *

 

他几乎每天都在接收指令。

来自M的，来自Moneypenny的，甚至是间或来自Tanner的。

但是Q的指令是他最喜欢接到的，虽然在执行其中一些指令的过程中，他总是半途而废。

他身处于意大利一个安静的餐馆里喝着昂贵的酒，这回他的目标是一个女人，一个有着漂亮的红发，迷人的灰色眼睛和娇小身躯的女人。

没有人会觉得她现在身怀着一张极其重要的闪存盘，那里面包含着的信息很有可能会由内到外的摧毁英国。

“别把事情搞砸了，007，你只有半个小时，”Q声调（美妙极了，不过这可能吗？）严厉的命令道。

老实说，这让他分心了。

Bond在最后还有十分钟的时候跟丢了那个女人。

“追上她，该死的！”Q咆哮道。

“我真是爱极了你在指控全局的时候，”Bond的回复几乎是在挑逗。

接下来的任务里，Q都无视了Bond。

不管怎么说，Bond最终还是拿回了闪存盘。

 

* * *

 

Bond（007,007,007）有一两次听见过他含混不清的声音。

这种事情很少发生，通常是因为Q喝醉了。

当他压力过大时，他也会喝点酒，而这次连茶都帮不了他。

Bond是在半夜里接到电话的，他看着电话眨了眨眼。

“过来接我，”他刚接起电话听到的就是这么一句。Q口齿不清的说着，听起来（差不多）滑稽好笑。Bond在黑暗中的公寓里微笑起来。

“你喝醉了，Q，”他答道，“你应该好好想想你的用词。”

“Fuck you，”Q挂上了电话。

Bond记住了这两个词以及Q说它们的方式；低沉又稍微带着点迷幻，在他的脑海里一遍又一般的回荡，像是某种怪癖的咒语。

Bond开车带回了Q，并留他在自己的公寓里过了一夜。

 

* * *

 

“感觉像是死了一回，”Q早上起来第一件事就是抱怨。

Bond（在这段时间里他称呼自己为James）在他的茶杯里低声轻笑，“唔，宿醉很痛苦的，也很让人恼怒。”

“听起来有点像你，”Q笑嘻嘻的接过他自己的茶杯。

“我试试看。”

Q轻声笑了出来而Bond眨了眨眼睛。

新的发现。

他非常喜欢。

 

* * *

 

有一次Bond听见Q完全因为疼痛而发出的叫喊声。

他记得枪弹出膛时所散发出的气味。

黝黯的房间。

血液绕着Q周围倒下的人在地板上汇集到一起。

他并不怎么谈及这件事。

他拒绝记住它。

 

* * *

 

 

在曼谷的那晚，Bond打着盹差点就要睡着。

“你现在还不能睡。”Q说着大步跨进酒店房间。

然后Bond就醒了。

“又在入侵安全系统，Q？”Bond问道，他朝着年轻的男孩（是男人，不是男孩）的身边走去。

Q揉了揉他的眼睛，“偷张房卡还是绰绰有余。”

“我可从来没想过你这么诡计多端。”Bond微笑起来。

“我更喜欢你称我为机敏狡猾，”Q得意的笑道，他上前轻弹了下Bond的额头，因为他发现他又在盯着他看。好吧，主要是盯着他的嘴唇，不过这点他没必要知道。

狡猾的家伙，半点儿没错。

 

* * *

 

 他不知道（或者说不记得，如果他真的忘了的话）事情是怎样发生的，但是嘴唇在他颈间逡巡着留下一个又一个吻的感觉让他心安理得。

男人蓬乱的黑发蹭得他的下巴发痒，他沿着他的脖子吻下去，周围的锁骨也都没放过。Bond咬了回去，然后得到一声呻吟。

他突然翻转过身把Q压在身下，欣赏着那双黑色的眼睛和肿起来的嘴唇。

他用力的给了他一个深吻。

Q呻吟着。

Bond记得。

 

* * *

 

到最后他们还是搞到了一起，那场性事虽然粗暴耗力，但同时也堪称温柔徐缓。在身体相互冲撞时发出的湿哒哒的声音里，Bond留神欣赏着Q在摩擦的过程中发出的呻吟和哀号，催促着的低声耳语告诉他让他 _ **再用力点，再深点，再快点，老天，别停**_ 。

当Q到达顶峰时，他号哭着，声音高昂又动听。

Bond（现在是James，不是007，不是Bond）一生中从来没像现在这样满足过。

 

* * *

 

James（不是Bond，不是007，不是这次）喜欢听见Q用他又温柔又恬淡的声音说一句话，那是在几个月后威尼斯的一个清晨里。

 

* * *

 

“我爱你，James。”

“什么。”

“好话不说二遍。”

 

* * *

 

不过到最后，他还是又说了一遍。

 

 

 

注[1]：这句话出自美国教育学权威查尔斯·J·赛克斯2007年出版的书《学校学不到的五十条法则》，原句为：Be nice to nerds. Chances are you'll end up working for one.


End file.
